


Through the Eyes of a Child, A Dark World

by Lightning Strikes Multi (Yimin)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adoption, Child and Family Services, Gen, Kidnapping, Minor Character Death, Rescue, Sibling Death, Unreliable Narrator, death of a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yimin/pseuds/Lightning%20Strikes%20Multi
Summary: Mommy and daddy can’t pick you up today. Why don’t you come live with me?Who am I? Who are you?Brother?Mom? Dad? Are you...my parents?Hello, I’m Ms. Luna. How are you today?Follow a girl on a journey to discover her irregular past, and clarify her fractured memories.NaNoWriMo 2020 attempt. Goal is 10k words, or as long a needed to make this story complete.





	1. Chapter 1 - Come Home With Me

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters are an outline right now, not the finished chapters!

Chapter 1 - Come Home With Me

Mommy and Daddy can’t take care of you anymore, why don’t you come with me?

She’s five, preschool. Goes home with a strange man.


	2. Chapter 2 - Growing Up Alone

I wish I could go outside to play, but Uncle Bill says it’s too dangerous for me to leave the house. I never get to go anywhere.

Homeschool, groceries delivered, Uncle works at home. Sometime Ted, Uncle’s friend, visits.

Hints of improprieties. Normal but tinted due to circumstances. 

Uncle touches me more than Daddy used to. I’m not sure I like it. He likes to hold me and he gives me baths.


	3. Chapter 3 - Brother?

I’ve been having dreams lately. There’s a boy, who I call brother. I wonder where he is now. 

There’s blood. Brother isn’t moving. Why isn’t he moving?

I wake up from my nightmare. I don’t have a brother, silly. Certainly not. I’m an only child. Always have been.


	4. Chapter 4 - Mommy? Daddy?

“Sarah? Is that you? I’m your mother!” A middle-aged woman cries, rushing towards me.


	5. Chapter 5 - Truths Unraveled

Mommy and Daddy...killed Brother?

Social services lady Ms. Luna joins the cast. Ted is a social worker. Uncle adopted protagonist, after her parents killed her older brother.


	6. Chapter 6 - Resolutions

She stays with Uncle, denounces her parents.

Testifies in court regarding Brother’s death, parents go to prison. 

Looks into future, plans for college. 

Full adoption by Uncle (laws regarding fostering vs adoption when biological parents still alive?)


End file.
